Barney's Make-Believe Trip to Places (SuperMalechi's version) (script)
we opened up, and we see the kids arriving at the school playground) *Jason: Wow! It's a beautiful day! *Amy: It sure is. *Shawn: And do you know today is? *Tosha: Isn't somebody's birthday? *Shawn: No? *Min: Isn't something's special's coming to visit? *Shawn: No? *Amy: Yeah. But, It is a sunny day. *Shawn: Yeah! But there is more than that. *Kathy: What's so special about today? *Shawn: It's saturday! And that means we can play all day! *Kids: Yay!! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! (they run over and hugged him) *Barney: It's fun to play on a great day. *(music starts for "It's a Great Day") *All: It's a great day, a beautiful day.The kind of day that makes me want to say:"I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me. "And that's the way to be. See how the clouds go drifting by See how the sun lights up the sky. On a day like this; summer, winter, fall or spring, It makes me want to sing. It's a great day, a beautiful day. The kind of day that makes me want to say: "I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me." And that's the way to be. See all the colors of the world. See all your friends, each boy and girl. On a day like this when it's great to work and play, It makes me want to say: It's a great day, a beautiful day. The kind of day that makes me want to say: "I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me." And that's the way to be "I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me." And that's the way to be. *(music ends) *Barney: Playing together on a great day is lots of fun. *Shawn: That's right, Barney. *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Is eveybody out there? *Jason: Who said that?! *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: That's right. What color of your soccer clothes you are wearing, and your soccer ball you are caring on your right hand, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: It sure is. What are your soccer socks that go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What's the name of your blue and white soccer nike click shoes yoy are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. *Tosha: You're welcome. *Shawn: Oh, I wish we can go on a trip. *Barney: It sure is, Shawn. In fact, we can go anywhere by using our imaginations. *(music starts for "Just Imagine") *Barney: Just imagine, just imagine Just imagine all the things that we could beImagine all the places we could go and see Imagination's fun for you and me *Michael: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon *Julie: Build a castle by playing pretend *Shawn: We could even explore with a big dinosaur *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end *All: Just imagine, just imagine Just imagine all the things that we could be Imagine all the places we could go and see Imagination's fun for you and me *Michael: We could go anywhere We can be anyone *Barney: We can do it quite easily too *All: We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do Just imagine, just imagine Just imagine all the things that we could be Imagine all the places we could go and see Imagination's fun for you and me. Imagination's fun for you and me. *(music ends) *Tosha: That was fun using our imaginations, Barney. *Barney: That's right, Tosha. We can go anywhere just we want to. *Tosha: It sure is. *Barney: Hey look who's here?! *(Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the playground) *Barney: It's Baby Bop and BJ! *All: Hi Baby Bop! Hi BJ! *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi everybody! *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi everybody! Watch ya' doing *Kathy: We're using imaginations to go on a trip. *BJ: Wow! That's sounds like fun. *Baby Bop: Me too. *Barney: It sure is, and because we are going on a trip to make-believe places. *All: (expect: Barney) make-believe places..... *Barney: That's right. And you know, we are going to a placr something special. So, come on everybody! Let's make a big circle, and wish very hard, and say the magic words with me. *All: Shimbaree, Shimbaree! Shimbaree, Shimbaree! *(we fade to them in the city) *All: (expect: Barney) Wow! *Amy: Where are we, Barney?! *Barney: Well, Amy, were here in the big city! *BJ: The big city.... Cool! *Baby Bop: Me too. *Barney: But It is the city, We are in London, England. *Amy: It sure is. What can we go first, Barney?! *Barney: Well, Amy, we can go on a big London, England double decker city bus tour ride first. Come on, Let's go! *(we see a big London, England double decker city bus tour) *Barney: There's a big London, England double decker city bus tour that we can go for a ride on it first. *Amy: That's right. We can ride on it. *Baby Bop: That will be fun. But you don't have your city bus driver's hat on, Barney. *Barney: Well, But if you just use your imaginations. *All: (expect: Barney) Wow! *Baby Bop: Oh, Look at Barney! He's a city bus driver! *Barney: I'm city bus driver Barney! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jason: (dressed up as a knight in shining armor costume) I'm the brave knight!